warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Carrionplace disease or greencough |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice =Nightpaw |warrior =Nightpelt |senior warrior = Nightpelt |elder =Nightpelt |leader = Nightpelt, Nightstar |starclan resident =Nightstar |brother=Clawface |mentor=Foxheart |apps=Brokenstar, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Brokenstar |succeededby1=Tigerstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Night Whispers, Field Guides}} Nightstar is a black tom. Nightstar was a former leader of ShadowClan. As an apprentice, Nightpaw was mentored by Foxheart. He developed fierce coughing fits that progressed through the rest of his life. As a warrior, Nightpelt mentored Brokenpaw who was a troublesome apprentice and often disobeyed him. He developed a close friendship with Yellowfang, and later retired to the elders' den early due to his chronic illness. Brokenstar exiled him and the other elders. He and the other elders helped drive out Brokenstar, and without a deputy, Nightpelt stepped up as leader as Nightstar. However, StarClan refused to recognize his leadership due to Brokentail still living as a prisoner in ThunderClan. With only one life, Nightstar died due to an illness, leaving his Clan vulnerable for Tigerclaw to reign. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Nightpelt is an elder of ShadowClan. He and the other elders are exiled from ShadowClan by Brokenstar, the Clan leader. Together with other ShadowClan elders and queens, Nightpelt helps a ThunderClan patrol in the battle against Brokenstar. After Brokenstar is exiled, Nightpelt steps up as the new leader of ShadowClan. StarClan refused to grant him nine lives because Brokenstar was still alive, something Runningnose and Nightstar hide from their Clan, and takes the name Nightstar, appointing Cinderfur as his deputy. He leads ShadowClan into several battles with WindClan and ThunderClan, but eventually dies from a mysterious disease from the Carrionplace before he can appoint a new deputy to replace Cinderfur, who also succumbed to the illness, leaving his Clan vulnerable for Tigerclaw to commandeer. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, he and his brother, Clawpaw, are ShadowClan apprentices. Nightpaw is mentored by Foxheart. He is shown to be smaller than the other apprentices, and midway through his training, he begins to have coughing fits. Yellowfang fails to find a cure for his ailment, and worries about his capability to keep up with day-to-day warrior duties. Despite that, he becomes a loyal and well-respected warrior named Nightpelt. :He is given Brokenpaw by Cedarstar to mentor intentionally, hoping Nightpelt's calm demeanor would teach the apprentice patience. However, all attempts to reign in the unruly apprentice fail. Brokenpaw grows rebellious, and views his mentor as weak and incapable. Brokenpaw instead seeks training from his father, Raggedpelt. Nightpelt becomes an elder earlier than most, and he leaves the safety of the Clan camp with the other elders when Brokenstar banishes them. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Tigerclaw and his rogues provide prey for ShadowClan with most of their warriors sick and the Clan starving. Nightstar is very grateful for the former ThunderClan cat and their former ShadowClan Clanmates providing food. Runningnose notes Nightstar is struggling to recover from the sickness, and that he has not appointed a deputy to replace Cinderfur. During the night, Nightstar succumbs to his illness, and Runningnose invites Tigerclaw and the former ShadowClan cats to join the Clan. They attend Nightstar's vigil, and the Clan frets what they'll do without a leader. Runningnose finds an omen dictating Tigerclaw as the rightful leader. Detailed description :Nightstar is a small, lean, battered, black tom with a long tail and a short, glossy pelt. Trivia Mistakes *In Fire and Ice, he is mistakenly called Nightpelt despite already receiving his leader name. * In Into the Wild, he is listed as a warrior in the allegiances, but in Yellowfang's Secret, he is already an elder. Character pixels Official art Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages